Elle n'est pas dans son état normal
by SuperPatmOl
Summary: C'est sur que refouler ses sentiments pendant une trééés longue période, ça craint. Et c'est sur que quand ça sort, ça sort. Pour le plus grand bonheur de certains.


La tête lui tournait. Les lumières et les sons de la fête semblaient recouverts d'un voile transparent qui atténuait le bourdonnement de ses oreilles.

Lily redressa la tête et amena de nouveau son verre à sa bouche.

L'alcool coula dans sa gorge, provoquant une sensation de légère brulure. La Préfète ne savait pas pourquoi elle n'était pas au centre de la salle commune à danser avec les autres.

Lily parcourut la pièce des yeux. Alice se trémoussait devant Frank Londubat qui n'y semblait pas insensible. Black était allongé sur le canapé voisin en compagnie d'une jolie brune et semblait au bord du coma éthylique. Remus Lupin, son homologue, était appuyé contre la table des boissons, les yeux rivés sur Sirius, au air de profonde réprobation sur le visage.

Ja... Potter était assis sur un fauteuil, entouré de Pettigrow et d'autres admirateurs qui buvaient ses paroles. Elle remarqua qu'il passait négligemment la main dans ses cheveux ébènes pour les ébouriffer savamment.

A ce moment, il tourna la tête vers elle et une expression de surprise passa sur ses traits en s'apercevant qu'elle le fixait. Lily détourna rapidement la regard, se sentant rougir malgré elle. Les yeux de James l'avaient brulés.

Cependant, la lumière se tamisa brusquement et un son langoureux parvint à ses oreilles. Plusieurs couples se formèrent et commencèrent à tourner lentement.

Lily battit des paupières et vida son verre d'une traite.

Elle grimaça légèrement et sa tête dodelina.

_ Tu ne devrais pas boire autant, Lily Jolie.

La jeune rousse leva la tête et rencontra le regard noisette de James Potter. Le jeune homme s'était levé et rapproché d'elle. Il lui tendit une main, une lueur dans le regard.

_ Tu danses ? Demanda-t-il du bout des lèvres.

A son grand étonnement, Lily acquiesça et attrapa la main tendue du brun. Elle se leva, mais fut prise de vertiges. James, inquiet, passa une main autour de sa taille pour lui éviter de tomber.

Lily sursauta au contact de la paume du garçon contre elle. Elle rougit de nouveau furieusement mais passa tout de même les bras autour du cou de James. Celui-ci sourit et ils commencèrent à danser.

Au début timidement, puis James se rapprocha de la jeune fille. Lily avait la tête qui tournait et une brume opaque semblait envahir son cerveau et geler les dernières pensées censées qui lui restait. La jeune fille éclata d'un rire étrange et glissa légèrement. James resserra son étreinte pour lui éviter de tomber et plongea son regard dans le sien.

Le jeune homme sourit en voyant qu'elle avait posé sa tête contre son torse. Il ferma les yeux en la sentant respirer de façon saccadée par l'alcool. Il pouvait presque sentir les battements du cœur de la jolie rousse contre sa peau.

James serra ses bras autour du corps frêle de Lily en la sentant tituber. Elle leva la tête vers lui et lui sourit d'un air absent. Le jeune homme sentit son cœur se serrer.

James jeta un regard aux autres couples. Il s'aperçut que Remus dansait avec une petite brune, étonnant. Il chercha Sirius des yeux et l'aperçut, étroitement collé à une blonde, se soutenant à elle pour ne pas tomber, ivre mort. La fille semblait ne pas croire en sa chance.

Soupirant, James baissa la tête vers Lily et croisa son regard émeraude voilé par l'alcool.

Hésitant, James se mordit la lèvre. Son cœur lui hurlait de combler l'espace entre leurs lèvres, de serrer Lily encore plus fort contre lui. Mais sa raison protestai: la jeune fille n'était visiblement pas dans son état normal et elle lui avait maintes fois répété à grands renforts de baffes qu'elle ne

voudrait jamais de lui.

_Justement_, protesta son cœur. _Profite-en !_

_Pas question,_ souffla le cerveau. _Tu manquerais de respect envers elle._

_Mais on danse un slow !_

_Et alors ?_

_Et bien, ça prouve qu'elle est quand même un tant soi peu attiré par nous, idiot !_

_Ou alors elle voudrait qu'on lui fiche la paix, crétin !_

Mais Lily coupa court aux discussions schizophrènes de James en glissant une main dans la chemise du garçon. Celui-ci sursauta violemment et la regarda, bouche-bée.

Lily sourit. Elle posa de nouveau son front contre le torse du jeune homme en soupirant.

Le cœur de James remporta la victoire. Resserrant ses mains autour de la taille de Lily, il posa ses lèvres dans le creux de son cou.

Lily frissonna. Un flot d'émotions la submergeait.

Elle se colla d'autant plus au corps du garçon, remplissant ses poumons de son odeur. Lily releva la tête au moment où James baissai la sienne vers elle.

Leurs lèvres se rencontrèrent un instant, hésitantes, s'effleurant. Le souffle brulant de James, irrégulier et à l'odeur de Whisky-Pur-Feu, caressai la bouche de la jolie rousse. Elle comprit alors qu'il avait bu aussi et elle se dressa sur la pointe des pieds pour presser ses lèvres plus fortement contre les siennes. Les mains de James abandonnèrent la taille de Lily pour aller se perdre dans sa chevelure flamboyante.

Ils avaient complètement arrêtés de danser, s'embrassant avec fièvre et passion au milieu de la salle commune, se fichant du regard des autres couples.

Lily se sépara de James en haletant. Elle prit sa main en l'entrainant vers le canapé.

__ _Je vais tomber si on continu de danser, fit-elle d'une voix rauque en réponse au regard interrogateur de James.

Celui-ci acquiesça et ils se dirigèrent vers le canapé.

Ils s'assirent côtes à côtes, Lily à moitié allongée sur l'épaule de James pour se soutenir.

Le brun sourit en lui caressant les cheveux. Si Sirius les voyait... James balaya la salle du regard à la recherche de son meilleur ami, le trouvant finalement allongé contre un mur, une bouteille à la main, un groupe de filles gloussantes autour qui tentait de le relever.

James s'aperçut que Remus lui lançait des regards stupéfaits par dessus l'épaule de sa cavalière. Il lui répondit par un sourire triomphant mais n'en pensait pas autant. N'était-ce pas lâche, de profiter de l'état de Lily Evans pour enfin sentir la douceur de sa peau contre lui ? N'était-ce pas une victoire facile et honteuse que de penser qu'elle l'aimait aussi, simplement parce qu'elle était trop ivre et aveuglée par l'alcool pour se rendre compte de ce qu'elle faisait et pour le repousser ?

Mais elle l'avait cherché, après tout. C'était elle qui avait passé sa main à l'intérieur de sa chemise, comme un signal muet pour le pousser à faire plus que danser étroitement enlacés. C'était elle qui avait provoqué ce baiser. Et c'était elle, à ce moment précis, qui passai négligemment sa main sur la cuisse du garçon, comme une caresse amoureuse.

Absolument, pensa James en secouant la tête. Il chassa les mauvaises pensées de son esprit qui l'empêchaient de savourer cet instant.

James baissa les yeux vers Lily et s'aperçut qu'elle avait repris un verre de Whisky-Pur-Feu et qu'elle le vidait consciencieusement.

Il fronça les sourcils et Lily lui sourit d'un air absent. Elle se blottit dans ses bras et passa un bras autour de sa taille. James soupira en avalant une gorgée de son propre verre. Il aurait tant aimé que cet instant ne sois pas gâché par l'alcool, que les faits et gestes de Lily ne soient pas guidés par une drogue mais par son cœur, qu'ils soient spontanés, et amoureux...

_ Pourquoi tu fais ça ?

C'était une supplication, une demande de condamné à la torture. Lily leva les yeux vers le garçon qui venait de lui poser cette question et fronça les sourcils en voyant la lueur de douleur dans les yeux de James et son visage désorienté.

_ Je... Je ne sais pas, avoua-t-elle en fixant son verre.

Elle avait compris qu'il ne lui parlait pas de son inconscience vis-à-vis de l'alcool mais de son comportement plus qu'amical envers le garçon qu'elle repoussait depuis maintenant bientôt 7 ans. Merde, Lily ! Secoue toi un peu ! Tu es dans les bras de Potter, la brute arrogante et prétentieuse, l'attrapeur menteur et vantard, le garçon dont tu es tombée irrémédiablement amoureuse cette année...

Non, protesta Lily en pensée, conversant furieusement avec sa conscience. Je ne suis pas attirée par lui.

Mais alors... Pourquoi son ventre faisait-il des bonds lorsqu'elle l'apercevait ? Pourquoi le trouvait-elle si adorable lorsqu'il souriait ? Pourquoi ne pouvait-elle s'empêcher d'avoir peur pour lui lorsqu'il évoluait avec grâce sur son balai dans les matchs de Quidditch et qu'un Cognard manquait de peu de le faire tomber ? Et pourquoi diable sentait-elle ce besoin de presser ses lèvres contre les siennes lorsqu'il lui faisait ses avances ridicules ?

Parce que tu es folle amoureuse de lui, souffla l'horripilante petite voix.

Lily poussa une exclamation de dédain qui ne la convainquit pas elle-même. Elle devait se rendre à l'évidence: elle avait des sentiments pour James qu'elle était censée haïr, et leur baiser avait été le meilleur moment de sa vie.

La question était: et maintenant, que devait-elle faire ?

Aller se coucher et oublier cette soirée, faire comme si rien ne s'était passé ? Lily en serait incapable, elle le savait à présent.

Alors ? Céder aux avances de James en lui avouant son amour ? La fierté de la jeune rousse en prendrait un gros coup, mais si les sentiments de l'attrapeur était vrais cela pouvait mener à une belle histoire d'amour, et Lily ne voulait pas laisser passer une occasion pareille.

Mais si jamais le prétendu amour de James... Potter était faux ? Que ce soit un pari avec cet idiot de Black, une façon de prouver qu'il pouvait la séduire ou quoi que ce soit dans ce genre là ?

Lily soupira en noyant son regard dans le verre qu'elle tenait. Réfléchir autant lui donnait mal à la tête. Elle tendit le bras et posa le verre de Whisky-Pur-Feu sur la table qui était derrière le canapé ou James et elle se tenaient.

James et elle.

Evans et Potter.

James et Lily.

Lily et James.

Dans l'esprit de Lily, ces associations sonnaient bien. Trop bien. Tel une mélodie timide, hésitante, qui n'attendait qu'une chose, s'insinuer jusqu'à son coeur.

James la regarda un instant, soupira et se leva du canapé.

_ Viens, Lily Jolie. Tu vas aller te coucher, tu n'es vraiment pas en forme. Allez, viens.

Il lui tendit une main qu'elle prit, hésitante. Elle ne voulait pas partir. Etre dans les bras de James lui procurait une sensation inexplicable, et l'alcool était l'excuse parfaite pour nier ses sentiments. Si elle allait se coucher, Lily aurait des explications à rendre le lendemain matin, et cela lui faisait peur. Il fallait retarder ce moment au maximum.

Malgré cela, Lily suivit James à travers la piste de danse jusqu'à l'escalier menant au dortoir des filles. La jolie rousse regarda les marches de pierres devant elle. Les monter lui semblait impossible, aussi dur que d'escalader une montagne particulièrement haute et inaccessible. James la devisagea et devina ses pensées. Il se pencha et passa un bras derrière les jambes de Lily pour la prendre dans ses bras. Celle-ci ne protesta pas, au contraire. La jeune fille entoura le cou de James de ses bras et posa son front contre le torse de l'attrapeur. James commença vaillamment à monter les marches, Lily dans ses bras. Il avait bu, mais était encore capable de marcher droit. Mais quand la jeune fille qu'il portait commença à l'embrasser doucement dans le cou, son cerveau déjà partiellement embrumé se gelifia. Il s'arreta et se mordit la lèvre.

_Elle n'est pas dans son état normal. Elle n'est pas dans son état normal. Elle n'est pas...  
_Lily lui caressa la joue.

Il recommença à monter.

_Elle n'est pas dans son état normal._

James arriva au seuil du dortoir des filles. Il poussa la porte d'un coup de pied en priant pour qu'une Gryffondor ne s'y trouve pas. Heureusement, le dortoir était vide et James s'avança vers un lit au hasard en y déposant une Lily somnolente.

Elle ouvrit légèrement les paupières et lui sourit. James sentit son coeur se retourner et il caressa lentement sa joue.

Mais, d'un coup, le jeune homme retira sa main, comme s'il était brulé, comme si la peau de Lily lui était interdite. James secoua la tête, lui souffla un « Bonsoir Lily » et sortit du dortoir.


End file.
